Can't Leave 'Em Alone For One Minute
by Orpah
Summary: England leaves for the morning, placing Ireland in charge of Canada and America.


Well, I thought I would do a full story with Ireland, America and Canada, so be forewarned, there will be OCs! Not necessarily all that historical...

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

Ireland sighed, getting her clothes on. Today would be pretty simple, since England was headed out of the house. All she had to do was keep an eye on Canada and America, with Scotland and Wales' help. She knew Canada didn't usually get in trouble, but America could be a bit of a handleful...

Just then, there was a small knock on her door. She smiled good-naturedly. "I'm not done getting dressed, shortstuff! Just wait a couple minutes." The baby voice that greeted her was unmistakably America. "But I want in!"

Ireland laughed a little. "You're going to have to wait!" A whine was heard on the other side. Ireland shook her head, and opened the door, since America was just a baby and it wasn't like she was in only her knickers, she was wearing her shift...

America walked in like he owned the place, immediately digging around in her drawers. He started pulling out some of her underwear, to which Ireland gasped and hastily shoved it back in the drawer. "You stay out of that..." she clucked, placing him on the bed.

He giggled, watching while Ireland braided her hair. "Hey, Ireland?"

"Yes, what is it America?" She absentmindedly brushed her bangs out of her face. "You'd look good in your underwear if you lost some weight." Despite the cheerfulness in the tyke's tone, Ireland stopped dead.

"What -was- that?" She asked sharply, causing the grin to quickly disappear from America's face. "I'm not fat! Get out, you little- you little- urg!" She shoved him out, slamming the door behind him. He stood there, completely confused about what he'd done wrong.

Ireland grumbled under her breath, as she finished up her routine. That little brat...

She opened the door to find, no, he was not still there, but he had been replaced by his twin, who was looking up her innocently. "I'm hungry..." he said shyly. She couldn't help but smile down at him. "Okay, let's get you something to eat. What do you want?"

Canada just lifted up his arms toward her, wanting to be picked up. She sighed and lifted him, heading into the kitchen. She had to do some things in the kitchen today, after all.

She set him down on the counter and gave him a biscuit, which he sat contentedly eating.

After getting out the necessary ingredients, she began making bread. As she stirred, she passed the pans to Canada. "Here, grease the pans please."

Canada did so, while she finished with the dough.

"Okay! Here, give me those.." She took the pans and put the dough on them, sliding them in the oven. Canada just watched, kicking his feet lazily. America wandered in the kitchen shortly after she closed the oven.

"Hullo!" he greeted Ireland, moving on before she had a chance to reply, looking in the pantry for something to eat. He emerged with an apple, which he bit into loudly.

Ireland just shook her head, starting to wash the dishes.

It was peaceful for a mere minute, before America decided that going after his brother's feet would be the best thing to do, and Canada had squealed and basically jumped in the dishwater, soaking both Ireland and himself, as well as dousing America's head.

Ireland yelled, of course, startled, while America whined loudly in displeasure and Canada started to cry. It might have had to do with the fact he was sitting on a fork...

"What the heck is going on in here?!" England yelled loudly, upon entering the kitchen. He almost slipped on the wet floor. He turned, scowling at Ireland. "I told you not to give them baths in here!"

"I'm not giving them baths, their clothes are still on ya idiot!" Ireland snapped back, hands on her hips. She might have been slightly fearsome had it not been for the soap suds in her hair...

"England! Canada got me wet!" America squeaked angrily, cute but red-facedly furious at the same time. He pointed accusingly at his brother, who was still crying.

England groaned, his hand floating up to hold his temple. "Why oh why..."

Having such a large empire could be so frustrating at times...

/AN/ I hope this made some sense... I'm a little scattered right now. Plus, I wanted to do one involving Ireland, Canada and America for Thunderhead's sake... And the behaviour of both America and Canada is inspired by my little brother, who often sits on the counter and helps me...


End file.
